Akio Sano
Appearance General Appearance Akio is a rather tall athletic kid with Dark shaggy hair. The most striking thing about him is his Extremely bright eyes, they have an almost kaleidoscope-like appearance that changes color and design when he uses his quirk. He usually wears rather plain and unassuming cothes. Costumed Appearance Akio’s costume is a grayish-black outfit that snuggly fit him while slightly obscuring his outline underneath. He also has a black strip of cloth that covers the top half of his face and trails behind him slightly when he moves. The strip of cloth frames the pair of black goggles that he wears over his eyes. The goggles change the look of his eyes when he uses his quirk from a soft light and a kaleidoscope effect, to an ethereal shifting light emanating from his goggles. He also has a cloth mask that he leaves around his neck that can be pulled up to cover the bottom half of his face. Personality Akio is a rather shy kid......at first. his anxiety around Women and introductions are easily circumvented if the topic of competition or fighting is brought up. Akio also warms to people very fast, becoming attached equally quickly. Also known to make rather bad jokes. when excited or entertained, Akio giggles uncontrollably, letting slip his true emotions rather easily. Fighting is Akio's life, almost to a manic degree, becoming exceptionally manic after a fight. if involved in an intense fight, he will seek to have another, and another after that one, etc. During a fight, Akio is completely serious and stoic, but afterward, his 'entertained' giggle catches up to him, the bigger the laugh, the more he enjoyed the fight. Character Background ' '''Akio grew up with a rather large family, he has 3 little siblings that he spent most of his life before UA taking care of. He never really considered being a hero' until he saw a televised broadcast of a hero defeating a villain, it was then he was inspired to change. What he doesn’t often tell people is the exact reason he was inspired. It wasn’t the flashy heroics or the valiant stand against evil that stirred the young boy’s heart. What truly inspired the child was the brutal, drag-out fight between the superpowered beings. Akio’s love for battle and fighting was born that day. Surrounded by noble young heroes he doesn’t share this reason unless pressed. He may have started to come up with a second reason recently though. He spent the next few years diligently training for the UA Hero course exam and spent countless hours of work trying to find practical heroic applications for his quirk. since coming to U.A. Akio has mostly gotten over his apprehension with dealing with the opposite sex and has mostly returned to how he acted in his youth while training. A slightly insecure, but rather outgoing and caring boy. through a strange set of circumstance, Akio has basically become the Class Representative for Class B and has shifted to a leadership role through his interactions as the class rep. He tries to be as encouraging and supportive as possible, he isn’t as strict as some other Reps may be but he gets quite serious when the situation calls for it. Akio hasn’t been seen truly mad almost ever, but some situations interacting as rep have gotten very close. Aspects # Cautious # Battle Fanatic # Empathetic Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. ''Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning.'' Quirk '''See Through Vision Akio is capable of seeing through solid objects, allowing him to see what's on the other side. Akio has to spend an action to turn on or maintain this ability. How well he can see is linked to his normal vision. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Battles & Events Triva *Akio is a fairly good cook due to often taking care of his younger siblings when his parents weren’t home. *Akio likes spicy food *Some of Akio’s lesser known hobbies include Caligraphy, Cooking, and Origami Category:Player Characters Category:Student